The Creeper and the Zombie
by Joejoethebro
Summary: Get ready for the Greatest Adventure/Action/Romantic/Tragic/Horror Story in the entire UNIVERSE!


It was midnight, The wolves were Howling at the Full Moon, Just then a Creeper, freshly Spawned, and looking for a Person to kamikaze, but then a Zombie came from the Bushes and startled the Creeper! "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie-

This happened for several nights because the Zombie was under a tree.

"Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssss" said the Creeper, "Bleh said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie

Just then, A man in a Blue Hat, and he had a Studio, and a Guy with Glasses, who was totally a Bomb, drew out their swords, the Creeper and Zombie looked at them, with fright they fled.

"Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" Said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hissssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie, "Hisssssss" said the Creeper, "BLEH" said the Zombie-

Chapter 2 Coming Soon...


End file.
